Suicide Squad The Episodic Television Series Season 1: Basilisk Rising
by helljumper36
Summary: Task Force X is their name on paper. But they call themselves something else: The Suicide Squad. Made up of criminals like Harley Quinn and Deadshot, they do the impossible jobs for their country in exchange for time off their sentence. Created by Amanda Waller and based out of her prison, Belle Reve, the Suicide Squad is ready for anything, as long as the bombs are in their necks.
1. Episode 1: The Origin

_**I do not own any part of DC or the Suicide Squad. All characters belong to their respective owners. OC's are either mine or a friend of mine's used with permission.**_

** Episode 1: The Origin**

** Iraq, 2003**

Captain Amanda Waller saluted her commanding officer in the ops tent. "Colonel Keyes, sir!"

Keyes gave her a salute back. "Captain. I have a mission for you."

"Sir?"

"It's an off-the-books job. No word gets out about it. You do what needs to be done, and get out. Noone even _thinks_ of it again."

Waller nodded. "What's the op sir?"

Keyes handed her a folder. "We've had a tip-off that there's some illegaly owned ex-Soviet nuclear warheads buried in a village west of Fallujah. Blow them up."

Waller looked at the front of the folder. It read: "Team 7" in red stencil letters.

"Inside are the cadidates for your team. I believe you'll find them to your liking."

Waller nodded as she flipped through the files. "Okay. I can live with this."

**Mission Briefing Tent, 2 days later**

Waller stepped into the tent and the sergeant near the door snapped straight and saluted. "A ten-hut!"

Soldiers in desert fatigues stood up from the benches. The sergeant stepped in front of Waller. "Staff-Sergeant Lawrence Duren, ma'am. We're glad to have you."

"Cut the bullshit, sergeant." Waller nodded to him and walked past him, taking a stance with her hands on her hips. "I'm Captain Amanda Waller. I'll be your new commanding officer for the next mission. You will follow my orders, and only mine that I pass down through the ranks. Is that understood?"

The men nodded and muttered.

"I can't here you!"

The squad snapped to attention. "YES MA'AM!"

"Good. You will now be known as Team 7. Now to know your names." She pulled out a clipboard. "Higgins, Dean M!"

A man with long hair and a sneer raised his hand. "Present."

"Lance, Kurt!"

Brown-haired man with a large combat knife. "Present."

"Rock, Franklin!"

Blonde guy with scars and his sleevers ripped off. "Here!"

"Cash, Cole!"

A soldier wearing a red mask with black stripes over the eyes. "Here."

"Unknown Soldier!"

One with a bullet-proof vest on and bandages wrapped around his face. "Ma'am."

"Wilson, Slade J!"

Dark-haired man with a beard and cigar. "Accounted for."

"And Staff-Sergeant Duren." Waller nodded at the black man. "You are now Team 7, an off-the-books government strike team hand-picked for this specific mission."

"Hand-picked my ass, lady." The Unknown Soldier pointed to his face. "These is from you! Your Q-course!"

"And I apologize for that. But you are the only ones to pass."

Higgins looked around. "You mean everyone else flunked?"

"Or died."

Cash made a puking sound. Duren grimaced. "What's the mission, captain?"

Waller took an "at-ease" position. "We have been tasked by Colonel Keyes to locate and destroy ex-Soviet warheads buried in a village west of Fallujah."

Cole raised his hand. "Uh, Captain? How the hell did they bury those big-ass missiles? I mean, one would take up the whole village. Right?"

Higgins slapped him in the back of the head. "Warheads, man, not missiles. The nose cones!"

"Ooooh."

Waller restrained herself from facepalming. Lance giggled and Wilson shook his head. She continued. "We're leaving tomorrow at oh-seven-hundred hours. Be prepared."

With that, she walked out of the tent, towards her own barracks.

**0800 hours, the next day**

Waller watched the village as the helicopter flew over it several times, looking for a spot where nobody looked like they would blow it to shit. "There's fine."

The helo landed and her team piled out. The civilians watched them. Some looked fearful. Others' eyes were filled with hate. The kids stopped playing to let the myriad of strange Americans pass through. Duren began asking the people in Arabic about the warheads. Waller watched most of them shaking their heads. "Wilson, Cash, search the right side of the street. Lance, Rock, you take the left side."

The troopers peeled off to their respective sides. Waller, the Unknown Soldier, Higgins and Duren stayed together, trying to get info from the natives. Rock handed one of the kids a piece of a candy bar. Duren shrugged at Waller. "Noone knows, or wants to tell us."

Waller picked one of the men up by his shirt and yelled into his face. "Where are the warheads?!"

Higgins put a hand on her arm. "Captain, maybe they don't know."

"Shut the fuck up, Higgins!" Waller elbowed him in the stomach and turned around. "I've lost good men to civilians who 'didn't know'. So don't give me any bullshit unless I ask you to!"

Higgins quieted and seemed lost for a second, before reassuming his "ready" stance, slowly scanning the area for hostiles.

Waller let the quite obviously scared man down and turned away as Duren began comforting him in his own language. Cash came running out of the thrid house he and Wilson had entered. "Ma'am! Ma'am! You have to see this!"

The group followed him at a jog into the house. Wilson was staring into an open trapdoor in the floor. "It's an elevator."

"It's an elevator _ma'am_," Waller corrected him. "We're going down."

Wilson lept down into it and helped Waller down, followed by Cash, Higgins, Unknown Soldier and Duren. Waller put a hand to her earpiece."Lance, Rock. Get across the street ASAP and watch this house. Nobody in or out."

"Roger." Lance pocketed a golden ring from the table and looked towards Rock. "Hey c'mon man. The Wall wants us over there now."

"Hang on, hang on." Rock smiled at the couple they had forced into the corner and held up a golden tooth he'd pried from the man's mouth. "Thanks."

He walked up to Lance. "Let's go."

Then the building exploded.

The team felt the rumble as the elevator traveled downwards. Waller looked up. "What was that?"

Duren looked around in concern. The other soldiers were just as confused. Wilson frowned. "IED maybe?"

"IED doesn't make _that_ big a ripple." Cash shook his head. "That was some hardcore TNT."

"Damn straight." The Unknown Soldier sighed. "I think Rock and Lance just met their fate."

Waller shot him a look that could've stopped a tank in it's tracks. Duren swallowed as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and the team stepped out, gasping in awe. Higgins somewhat grinned. "Wow."

The whole "basement", if you will, though it was more like a compound, was gigantic. It must've taken up twice the area of the village. And in it, was more than fifteen ex-Soviet warheads.

Waller was dumb-founded. "Okay team. Stay unnoticed and plant the explosives. Noone screws up."

They began to move forward. Higgins went with Cash and Wilson with the Unknown Soldier. Waller followed Duren, drawing her pistol as the sergeant took a block of C4 from his bag and placed it on the huge cone-shaped warhead. "How long ma'am?"

"Ten minutes."

Wilson watched the Unknown Soldier put some of his payload on a warhead, before moving to another one. "Hurry it up, man."

He gave Wilson a look and continued to set up the bombs. Higgins whistled quietly and turned to Cash. "Hey man. Why don't we bug out?"

Cash stared at him. "Why?"

"Well, see, Waller's got a rep for losing her men on ops like this." Higgins managed to hold back a smirk even as he spread the rumor.

"How?" Cash's veil-like mask swayed as he leaned in closer to his comrade.

"Like this!" Higgins gripped him by the back of his collar and threw him forward out into the open floorspace. The several Iraqi guards (or so they seemed to be) turned, shouting in a language that was not Arabic and began firing towards the American. Cash screamed as his body was riddled with bullets.

Waller heard the gunshots and tired to look around. "The hell? Who the fuck's shooting?"

Wilson and the Unknown Soldier looked up. "Holy shit! It's started."

They popped out from behind the warhead and began firing at the guards. Bullets spanged off the railings. The non-Iraqis shouted back and forth at each other as the Americans returned fire. Waller swore and fired several times, moving to behind another warhead.

Higgins grinned and raised his hands high. "I give up! I give up!"

Waller snarled and fired twice at him. "Fucker!"

The guard "capturing" Higgins, knocked him down and took the bullets in his arm. Firing his AKM wildly with one arm, he helped Higins up and retreated as a mechanical door hissed open and allowed them to withdraw.

Duren put a few rounds into a guard with his M4A1 and backed towards her. "Captain! Let's go before the bombs blow us to hell!"

Wilson and the Unknown Soldier were moving steadily back too. More guards were moving out of the door and firing at them. The Unknown Soldier shouted and his arm flopped, allowing his rifle to fall to the ground. Wilson slapped the man's sidearm into his hand and the Unknown Soldier fired three times with his left hand. Wilson watched him take another bullet, this time in the knee, and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him towards Waller.

Regrouping behind the warhead, Duren knelt to dress the Unknown Soldier's wounds while Wilson and Waller provided covering fire. "You're gonna be alright, man!"

The Unknown Soldier coughed up blood and grinned slightly. "I better be! Or I'm sueing your ass, sarge!"

Duren laughed. Then, a bullet splashed into his back, just above the top of his kevlar vest and he fell backwards, his eyes looking skywards. The Unknown Soldier frowned and pulled himself along the floor to where Wilson and Waller were. "Let's go!"

Waller picked him up by the arm and began running towards the elevator. "Wilson, let's go! There isn't much time!"

Wilson slowly backed up, following their path. "Right behind you!"

Waller set the Unknown Soldier on the floor of the elevator. "Wilson, let's go! We got like seven minutes!"

Wilson almost made it to the elevator, when a guard's round whacked him in the chest, and he slumped over. Waller swore and shot her pistol, franticly tapping the buttons on the panel. The armored metal door shut and the lift began to go upwards.

Waller leaned against the wall of the steel box and breathed heavily. "Jesus. Now we have to get out of here. This whole village is going up."

The Unknown Soldier nodded and coughed up more blood. "I...I might not make it."

Waller shook her head. "Yes you will!"

The elevator stopped and Waller threw open the top, allowing some of the villagers to help them up. She spoke to them in Arabic. "This place is going to blow up soon! We have to get everyone out!"

They understood and ran out, spreading the word. Waller and another villager helped the Unknown Soldier to his feet, supporting him as they walked out. They placed him on a truck with some of the civilians. "Just stay with them. I'll find you after this is all over."

She ran as the truck started up, to help the evac. "C'mon, go! Go! Go!"

Groups of people were running from their houses across the sand. There was about five hundred in all the village, hot-footing it across the desert. Waller looked at the count-down clock on her wrist and there was less than five minutes to detonation.

There were too many to get them all out. Waller could only hope that she did her best. Her clock read three minutes. Too little. She decided to start running too.

Keeping the pace, she managed to stay with most of the group as they all ran, and kept running. One minute.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

Detonation.

The blast's shockwave slammed Waller to the ground, hard. She felt her right arm go with a bang. People were tossed into the air. Trucks and carts flipped over and splintered. She looked at the giant orange and black blast cloud, rising slowing, and dissapating. The small village had been wiped off the face of the earth. Along with a supply of nuclear warheads.

Waller pushed herself up with her right arm and stood, slowly. People picked themselves up to watch the pieces of stone and metal that had once comprised their home rain from the sky. Waller shook her head slowly and turned around, walking away from the destruction.

**CIA Headquarters, 5 months later**

Captain Amanda Waller, US Army (ret), stood at attention, waiting. It had been a grueling five months to get this meeting. After visits to the families of her team (Wilson's wife and Duren's mother were not happy to see her), she had sat in psychiatirc rehab, trying to convince the spooks that the only thing she had left from that op was a broken arm, not PTSD. That wasn't to say she slept well or ate much.

The man she had been waiting to see, entered, and sat at a desk, shadowed by the dark. She saluted. "Sir!"

"Sit down Waller. I've heard you've come a long way to tell me something. So tell me it."

Waller sat down in the seat and placed a file folder on the Director's desk. "Sir, after the failure of my last mission with Team 7, I began thinking. What if there was a full-time unit of operatives to take on impossible missions. And well, sir, I want to make that team. A new team."

"Like Team 7?"

"Not really sir. I want to use criminals with nothing to lose and everything to gain. I want to create," Waller smiled, "A Suicide Squad!"

**Thanks for reading. I would love for you guys to review my story and advice is well appreciated. **


	2. Episode 2: The Squad

**Episode 2: The Squad**

** Belle Reve, outskirts of Gotham City**

** Present Day**

Floyd G. Lawton closed his book, marking his page with a wallet-sized picture of his eight year-old daughter. As a lifer at Belle Reve, he had learned to make the best of it. He stayed away from the more dangerous inmates like Killer Croc or Harley Quinn, smoked his cigars and worked out in the prison's gym. An veteran of the Iraq war, Floyd was 35 and in peak physical condition.

You might ask: What is a man, who fought for America, gladly putting his life on the line for his country, doing in a place like Belle Reve?

Floyd had come home to a family he barely knew. His wife was still the same, and his daughter was four years-older. He hadn't met her until then, but quickly earned her trust and love. Then he was diagnosed with PTSD. The nightmares had kept him up at night. Of the things he had done was a Marine sniper and CQB expert in Iraq. Of what he had and head of the Taliban doing. Everything he had done overseas was an act of hate and anger. He couldn't control himself. And it came out on his family.

Floyd rubbed his eyes. The flashbacks were coming again.

**Lawton Household, Gotham City**

** Four years ago**

_Floyd took a sip from his beer as he placed the last piece of bread on his daughter's sandwhich. Turning around, he placed the plate in front of her. "There you go, sweetie."_

_ His daughter, Zoe, turned away from it, dissatisfied._

_ Floyd sneered. "You don't want to eat it? What, something wrong with it? Oh, it's not the way Mom makes it , I guess."_

_ Zoe stared at him, wide-eyed._

_ Floyd slammed a fist into the table. "Use your words!"_

_ Zoe sniffed and began to cry._

_ Susan walked in the room. "What's going on?"_

_ "Nothing." Floyd drank again. "I'm fine."_

_ Susan shook her head and moved closer. "No. No, you're not. You're not sleeping, you don't eat. You can't get a job. You can't work." She put a hand on his cheek. "Talk to me."_

_ Floyd spread his arms wide. "We're talkin' right now! So tell me, what do you wanna talk about?!"_

_ "I want to know what happened to my husband!" Susan sniffed. "You need to tell your story. There's people who can help you. People who know what it's like to go through what you did."_

_ "You don't understand." Floyd's voice was breaking. "Noone knows. Nobody understands! Do you here me?!"_

_ "Then make them understand!" Susan was begging him._

_ "Make them understand?" Floyd grabbed her by the chin. "Like this? Make them understand like that?" He pulled a Beretta from the back of his belt. "How 'bout like this?!"_

_ Susan whimpered. _

_ "You wanna know what happened to your husband?!" Floyd "Lemme tell ya! He pulled triggers! And every time he did, someone died!" His voice lowered. "Every single time."_

_ Susan was crying. "Stoppit. Stoppit. Stoppit."_

_ Floyd let go, realizing what he was doing. _

_ "Please..."_

_ His hands shook. Putting his hands over his face, he backed away. Susan became aggressive. "Get away from us!" She dialed 911. "Hello police? Yes this is an emergency. My husband has a gun."_

**Present Day**

Floyd shook his head to clear the memories from his thoughts. After that, the Penguin had payed his bail. Accepting gear from the criminal, Floyd became the assassin Deadshot, basing his rep on the fact that he had never missed a shot. Penguin payed him a siginificant amount of money for the hit. Soon, he was accepting jobs to fufill his suicidal deathwish. That was before Batman caught him on a rooftop about to shoot at the senator.

He heard footsteps outside the cell. That was unusual. Nobody came down this section of the prison. There was the sound of a beep from an ID card unlocking a door, and two guards pushed open his cell door.

An unfamiliar face looked at him. "Hello, Lawton. Or do you prefer Deadshot?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amanda Waller. I run this joint."

"So you're the ghost warden everyone talks about?"

"Yup. But I'm not here to make friends." Waller smirked. "I'm recruiting criminals for a specialized team of expendable agents to do off-the-books missions for the US government. You in?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Time off your sentence, ranging from five months, to twenty years at a time." Waller held up a small device between her index finger and thumb. "Plus, a chance to die, as I hear you're looking for."

Floyd spat over into the corner. "I get my gear back?"

"Everything."

Floyd stood up. "I also want to see my daughter on weekends."

Waller nodded. "We can pull some strings for that to happen."

"Then I'm in."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

**Several hours later, Belle Reve Mission Prep Room**

Deadshot stepped out of a door, onto a metal path, walking down it to a table in front of him. He had gotten his suit back. On the table were his custom helmet with the cybernetic eyepiece and his two interchangeable wrist cannons. He reached for them, slowly."

"Don't touch the hardware, Lawton!"

Deadshot looked up to see Waller step out onto a balcony. "I'm Amanda Waller. I will be your new commanding officer. You convicts, have been inducted into Task Force X after accepting my offer. You seven are too complete impossible missions for the brass up top. Any questions?"

Lawton looked down the line. There was Harley Quinn, he knew, an Aussie named Harkness that called himself Captain Boomerang, a tattooed Hispanic man, a black man in a black military-grade stealth suit, a large shark humanoid with pale skin, and a dark-haired man with a smirk and black and red trench coat.

The man in black and red raised his hand. "Yeah, what's in our necks?"

"A2 Hyperdyne nano-bomb. If you disobey my orders, get captured or even answer me slowly: I will blow your head off!"

Harley Quinn raised her hand. "This team got a name? I don't like teams without names."

"On paper you're Task Force X." Waller turned to go. "But if it'll make you feel better, I like to call you something else: The Suicide Squad. Deadshot will be your field leader."

The others looked at Deadshot, who shrugged. "Not my idea."

**X**

** X**

** Belle Reve Gym**

Deadshot looked around at his squad. The shark-man was lifting weights, the black guy was apparently a gymnast, the tattooed man was just sitting there, Harley shamelessly flirted with him and the trench-coater was next to tattooed man. Boomerange was nowhere in sight.

Lawton decided to step into the gym. Walking over to the dumbell rack, he picked up two and began to pump the iron slowly.

"Hey, cutie!" Harley waved. "Come introduce yourself. I really _love_ knowing the people I work with!"

Deadshot set the weights down and walked over. "What do you want to know? I'm Deadshot, I kill people and I'm your leader."

The trench-coat chuckled. "I'm Voltaic. Mercenary, like you."

"I'm not a mercenary." Deadshot looked at the others. "I'm just a man looking for a chance to get what I deserve: Death."

"Sounds like you need Jesus, _mis compadres_." The tattooed man offered a hand. "Chato Santana. But I'm known as El Diablo."

"Something tells me you have fire powers and murdered someone."

El Diablo nodded.

Deashot smirked. "So who're freak show and Olympic gymnast over there?"

"The big boy is Nanaue, but he prefers King Shark. The flipster is Eric Needham, aka Black Spider." Harley blew a bubble with her gum.

"He's the one who put me in here." Voltaic sneered. "He's got a ticket and I'm gonna punch it one day."

"Yeah, just don't do it with Waller around."

"Not that stupid."

"We'll see." Deadshot watched the two in question begin walking over.

King Shark and Black Spider grabbed two towels and wiped their faces. "You know, Nanaue, I usually don't take to convicts, but you're a pretty cool guy."

King Shark panted. "You too."

"Just by looking, I'm gonna say Shark's the dumb one, right?" Deadshot smiled.

"Not really." Black Spider smiled. "Waller keeps him dry. He gets water whenever he can and gets better. Problem?"

"None here." Deadshot was already scanning the big man for pressure points. "Suicide Squad, huh? Well we look the part."

Harley swayed her hips. "Well I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Good. 'Cause I don't either." Deadshot shook his head. "Not until I'm free."

"What you gonna do then?" Voltaic looked up from the floor.

Deadshot grinned. "Put a bullet in Amanda Waller."

Black Spider peered at Voltaic. "Haven't we met? Voltaic, right?"

"You were playing vigilante in Gotham, Black Spider." Voltaic spat into a cup. "You put me here. After this there's no rules. I'm gonna punch your ticket."

Black Spider looked into Voltaic's eyes as the electrokinetic stood up. "Bring it on, junior."

Deadshot separated them. "Don't kill each other yet. I want to earn my way of this team."

"Easy, mate. Just shoot as many as possible."

Deadshot turned to the familiar face. "Digger."

"'Ello Floyd." George "Digger" Harkness, aka Captain Boomerang, grinned as he walked through the doorway. "Still shootin' first, askin' questions later?"

Deadshot tossed a jellybean from Harley's plate at him. "Still throwing pieces of wood?"

"Same old, same old." Boomerang lit a cigarette. "Cancer stick?"

"Nah, I hear they're bad for you."

"So's runnin' around wit' a buncha cons on a suicide squad." Boomerang sneered.

"Maybe less so."

Harley looked in between the two. "Soooooooooo, you know each other? Is this like a 'don't ask don't tell' kinda thing?"

Black Spider chuckled.

Boomerang leaned with an elbow on her shoulder. "No, I prefer laides such as yerself."

"Ooooh, creepy." Harley giggled and grinned. "Me like!"

"Me and Digger were on a joint US and Australian Marines coalition op." Deadshot gestured at the red-haired man. "Didn't go so well, we ended up pulling each other out."

"You still owe me that grenade, Floyd." Harkness elbowed the marksman.

"What about that combat knife you broke in the door-jamb?"

"So we owe each other." Digger grinned widely and took a puff on his cigarette. "The hell does it matter?"

"Exactly." Deadshot became serious. "But now, what about you all?"

Suddenly, two cylinders rolled into the room from the doorway. Deadshot recognized them as grenades. "Get down!"

A cloud began pouring from the grenades. Gas. Deadshot covered his face and tried to avoid the fumes. King Shark and Voltaic were less lucky. The next to fall were Boomerang and Diablo. Harley didn't seem very affected and Black Spider must've gone through some kind of thing in his ninja training to help temporarily resist gas.

Armored guards ran in. Decked out in gas masks, riot shields and automatic weapons, Deadshot coughed and watched them bash Harley's skull with the butt of a SPAS-12. Black Spider was lifted up and punched into unconciousness. One guard came to Deadshot and knelt. "Looks like your lucky day, convict. You get to your country soem real service."

With that, he smacked Deadshot in the face with his nightstick, knocking the assassin unconcious.

**X**

** X**

** 24 Hours later, above the Megadome **

Deadshot woke up. Judging from the view he was getting, their captors had dressed and equipped him with his gear. "W-where are we?"

"That is an excellent question, Deadshot. You are above the Megadome, in Mississippi."

"Why?"

"That is also and excellent question. Well, Deadshot, you're here to secure a package."

Deadshot looked around at the squad. King Shark had some kind of metal jaw. Black Spider's mask was purple with night vision in it. Harley carried a giant hammer of some sort while Boomerange dressed in all light blue. Other than that, everything was the same. "Which lucky fan gets the bullet?"

"Negative, Deadshot. You must exterminate the whole stadium. Sixty-thousand people. You have six hours."

And with that, the cargo plane dropped the squad through the bottom of it and towards the ground.

**Okay, so the squad roster:**

_Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (New 52 look)_

_Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (New 52 look)_

_Nanaue/King Shark (Assault on Arkham look)_

_Eric Needham/Black Spider (Assault on Arkham look)_

_Chato Santana/El Diablo (New 52 look)_

_Voltaic (New 52 look)_

_George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang (New 52 look)_

**Also, I need a vote on the theme song for this show.**

Bullet with A Name - Nonpoint

Monster - Skillet

Been to Hell - Hollywood Undead

Apologize - Hollywood Undead

Seven Nation Army remix - Glitch Mob

Wrong Side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch

**Leave your vote in your review and I will see you next episode!**


	3. Episode 3: Exterminate

**Episode 3: Exterminate**

** Megadome, Mississippi**

Deadshot looked around the wrecked stadium before rubbing his neck. Those drop couches weren't very effective. He looked around at his team. It wasn't a pretty sight.

El Diablo - Amateur

King Shark - Wild Card

Black Spider - Hero

And Harley Quinn, well, she was cuckoo for cocoa puffs.

Voltaic and Boomerang were the only other professionals on the team. Not that it mattered. He keyed his earpiece. "Waller?"

"You have less time than we thought! Find this woman." A picture of a blonde woman showed up in Deadshot's holographic eyepiece. "Her name is Caley Burns. She has the cure. Secure it before the National Guard locks down the city."

A man ran towards the Squad and the image disappeared from Deadshot's view. "Omigod, the Justice League! Thank God! You need to help us."

King Shark roared at him and he shuddered, backing away. "You're not heroes, who-who are you people?"

Black Spider pushed the larger cannibalistic man away. "Ease off, freak show." Turning to the civilian, he nodded. "What happened here?"

"We got tickets to the college game, as a present to my brother. By the time the national anthem was being sung, we already had a few beers inside. Then a fight broke out on the field. But I realiezed, they weren't fighting, some of the players were _eating _the others. Everybody panicked. The exits were crammed with people. Then, the Army came and shut the place down. Those that weren't eaten were infected. I think I'm the last one."

Deadshot nodded. "Thanks." With that, he shot the man in the head.

El Diablo shouted. "Noooo!"

Grabbing the sniper by his shoulders, the tattoo-covered man shook him. "How could you! He was innocent!"

"Easy, firecracker. He was infected, see?" Deadshot pointed to a bit of techno-organic matter creeping up his arm.

Suddenly, the body reanimated. Voltaic shot a bolt of electricity, frying the zombie. "You were right. Body's full o' metal. Conducts my electricity like crazy."

Deadshot sneered. "Okay, Voltaic, King Shark and Digger with me. Black Spider, Harley and El Diablo together. You guys go find the package. We'll clean up here. Voltaic, I want you zapping every body even if it looks dead. Got it?"

Harley giggled and Deadshot looked back. "Problem?"

"Hmm, nooo. I just like the take-charge type." Harley blew a bubble and hefted her giant mallet.

"...Okay." Deadshot began walking. "Let's move!"

Black Spider led Harley and El Diablo up a flight of stairs and into a walkway behind the bleachers that had once housed a hot dog stand and a beer place. Black Spider placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "See you when I see you."

El Diablo turned to say something, but he was gone. "What? Where'd he go?"

Harley giggled again. "He just pulled a 'Batman' on you. I love ninjas! They're so mysterious!" She did a little hyper-dance.

"Right..." Diablo frowned.

Harley un-shouldered her mallet. "You're different, firecracker. You ain't like the rest of us. You don't like killing."

"I've already killed innocents. I won't do it again." El Diablo looked around. "I don't believe anyone's truly evil. Just that most are tainted."

"Buddy boy, I got a long list of boyfriends that proves you wrong as fuck." Harley heard growling. "Oops, I think they heard me."

Zombie-like techno-organic creatures crept from the shadows. Harley swung her mallet and crushed their skulls, but mroe continued to come. El Diablo brought up a mini-cooler to the mushy jaw of one, crushing what little organic tissue was left and throwing the monster back.

Meanwhile, Deadshot fired into the face of one of the creatures as King Shark ripped the others to shreds. Captain Boomerang's various boomerangs were wreaking havoc. The Australian laughed and tossed another one. "Here's another serving for ya, boys!"

However, the zombies managed to mass around them. Deadshot nailed two and decided it was time for more action. "Voltaic! Give another ace from up your sleeve."

"You got it. Hope your boots are rubber insulated." The mercenary touched one of the metal chairs and channeled an electric blast through it. The energy leapt through the other metal constructs, including the zombies' bodies, ripping them apart.

Deadshot waved acrid smoke from his face. "Nice job."

"Yeah, but the downside is that I won't be able to do that again for a while."

King Shark looked around. "Where now?"

"We'll go to Harley and Spider. Voltaic, you stay here and zap everything like I said."

King Shark led the way, crashing through everything. They found El Diablo and Harley battling it out with a horde of angry zombies. Deadshot shouted to them. "Diablo! Use your power!"

"No! These people are innocent!" El Diablo punched one of the zombies and threw it to the ground. "I won't kill them."

"If you don't, we won't survive!

El Diablo looked back at Deadshot and nodded. The tattooed man cried out in anguish as a wave of flames swept out over the zombies. "Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!"

Surveying the carnage he had caused, El Diablo fell to his knees. "Oh mi señor! Qué he hecho?"

Deadshot walked up to him. "Nice job. Now, where's Spider?"

"Hey guys?"

They looked up and Black Spider was being held by the back of his shirt from the ceiling by a blonde woman. "I found our package."

Boomerang grimaced. "She's infected."

"She's pregnant." Deadshot aimed his wrist cannons. "Give us back our man!"

"_He will die with you!_" A slithering voice came from her mouth, but then suddenly switched. "Save him! The baby! Please, before I - "

"_Enough!_" She threw Black Spider towards the ground and came crashing down towards them. Deadshot aimed at the quickly-chaning woman's head, until El Diablo tackled him. "No!"

"What the fuck, Diablo? I had her!"

"She's innocent!"

"To hell with that. It's her or us!"

A giant tentacle from the now-grotesque monster swept them aside. Deadshot's head collided with a wall. Harley's hammer had done no damage. A giant tentacle snapped her up and squeezed her. "_Join me. Become a part of me!_"

"Eew, pause." Harley turned her face away from the disgusting monstrosity.

"Surprise, lady!" King Shark lept up from behind her and ripped the bloated head away with his enhanced jaws. Harley wiped blood from her arm. "Thanks, Jaws."

Deadshot stood up. "Alright. One more loose end to tie up." He pulled out a KABAR knife and walked towards the stomach of Caley Burns. Sensing what he was about to do, El Diablo made a running attempt at him before Boomerang grabbed him. "Easy, mate."

"No! Don't hurt the baby!"

"I'm not going to." Deadshot buried the blade into her stomach and sliced it open. Reaching inside, he pulled out a human baby. "The kid's the package. He holds the cure."

Walking outside, they encountered Voltaic. His hands were smoking. "All finished here. You?"

"Same. We're going now." Deadshot handed the baby to Harley. "Here."

Harley grimaced. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Cuz you're a doctor and a chick. Go figure."

She made a face at him and followed the team out through a sewer grate. Deadshot keyed his earpiece. "Waller, we have your package."

"Good. You have three hours on your bombs left. Make 'em count. You have to protect the baby at all costs."

"Will do." Deadshot walked the sewers with his team behind him. "Where to, Waller?"

"Madisonville Louisiana. There'll be a chopper for you pretty soon. In the mean time, take care of that package. Over and out."

**So, it was a short episode, yeah. But be prepared for 4.**


	4. Episode 4: Last Chance

** Episode 4: Last Chance**

** Madisonville, Louisiana**

Deadshot put the button-down shirt on and rolled-up the sleeves. "Everyone ready? Nothing suspicious, alright?"

"Easy for you to say." Harley smirked, wearing a veeeeeerrrrrrryyyyy short shirt that barely covered her pale breasts and rrreeeeaaalllly short shorts that exposed her legs extremely. "But, me and tattoo boy have a skin condition."

"You go a better plan?" Deadshot racked the slide on his FNX and put it in the back of his belt. "El Diablo, Spider and Boomerang: You go get medical supplies. Me and Harley have the baby. We'll find a place to bed down and contact you from there. Voltaic, grab something to eat. Let's move!"

The team members went off in their respective directions. Harley pried the half-open window of a car down and unlocked the door. "You sure that leaving King Shark alone by himself in the woods was a good idea?"

"He's the one Squad member we _can't _hide in blue jeans and a t-shirt." Deadshot slid into the driver's seat. "He can handle himself."

**Outskirts of Madisonville**

King Shark munched on the chickens and waved at the farmer's running away. "Thank you."

One of them shouted in anger. "Damn sasquatch!"

**X**

** X**

** Somewhere near the Pizzeria**

Deadshot looked in the mirror of the bathroom inside the abandoned cabin they were housed in. He had called the rest of the team and they were on their way in. The sniper rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Just like in Iraq, he was _always_ tired.

Harley walked into the room. "Package's fed."

"Ever heard of prviacy?"

"Exactly why I'm here." Harley smirked in a psycho, sexy-if-you're-like-that kinda way.

Deadshot frowned at the pale-skinned woman. "I don't do clowns."

Harley walked up to him. "Maybe you do, and you just don't know it." She kissed him long and deep.

Deadshot grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the cover-less mattress. Harley giggled. "Goodness! Changing our policy on clowns already?"

"Shut up." Deadshot kissed her and unbuttoned her veeeeeerrrrrrryyyyy short shirt and her rrreeeeaaalllly short shorts.

And then, the most major cock-block happened.

Deadshot's headset rang. "Deadshot, this is Waller."

The marksman picked it up. "This is Deadshot."

"You know where the drop-off point is?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember if you try to pull any strings with this baby, I've got a nano-bomb underneath your skin."

"As long as you remember that I'll be holding the baby when you decide to detonate it."

"Get to the drop-off spot. Waller out."

Deadshot put his helmet on, and Harley redressed herself. "Get the baby. We're heading to that diner. All Squad members check in!"

"Boomerang here."

"Spider."

"El Diablo, on my way, Deadshot."

"Voltaic, coming in."

**X**

** X**

** Diner Parking Lot**

Deadshot sat up against a lightpole, the baby in his arms, Harley beside him. The rest of the squad was inside the diner.

Harley looked at him. "You always like this? You gotta learn to lighten up..."

She slapped his ass. "...Pudden!"

Deadshot's hand snapped back and brought her wrist up. "Look, what happened back there is done. It got my rocks off. That's all."

"Until you wanna get 'em off again." Harley bit her lip and frowned.

"Lawton? Floyd Deadshot Lawton?" The pair looked up at a white-masked man holding a snarling German Shepard by a chain he gripped in his left hand, holding a Glock in his right. "You're whose trail we've been following?"

"Mad Dog!" Deadshot frowned. "Did Waller put you up to this?"

"Don't know any Waller." Mad Dog chuckled as masked mercenaries moved up from behind him. "Basilisk is who's paying us."

Deadshot sneered. "Harley, when I move, you run for the diner."

Mad Dog's eyes shone with anticipation.

"Now!" Deadshot's FNX came out and he started firing. Several mercenaries went down under his fire. Harley threw open the diner door, quickly followed by Deadshot. They took cover behind a counter with Black Spider and El Diablo. Voltaic and Boomerang were on the other end.

Rounds came tearing through the resturant like hail. Black Spider looked at Deadshot. "Friend of yours?"

"His name's Mad Dog." Deadshot's head was bowed. "He's the ruthless bounty hunter type."

Boomerang looked at Harley. "The 'ell are you doin', girl?"

"Saving all the ice cream." Harley laughed and took another spoonful from the bucket of chocolate.

Black Spider shook his head. "That's it." He tossed some smoke pellets out in front of the counter, creating a smoke cloud.

The mercenaries freaked. "Boss, what if it's poison?"

"Relax, it's just smoke." Mad Dog noticed an outline. "Someone's playing ninja. And if I'm not mistaken, that's Black Spider."

"How...?"

Mad Dog shot him through the lung. "Oh please. Like your mask is the only one with thermal on it."

The diner bell rung and Mad Dog looked over at the serving window. Harley giggled. "Order up. I turned on the gas. Next shot, and boom!"

"You're all suicidal!" Mad Dog shouted at them. 

"Trust me Mad Dog." Deadshot stood up. "You don't know the half of it."

He pointed his gun. "Now, just let us leave, and we all stay alive. Everyone goes home happy."

"No can do, Lawton." Mad Dog pointed his weapon. "We need that package."

"Remember that if we shoot, everyone dies." Deadshot continued moving.

Mad Dog growled. "C'mon!" He beckoned to his team of mercenaries.

They exited the diner. El Diablo ran to Black Spider's side. "Help me out here!"

"We don't have time." Deadshot began to walk out the door.

"Damn!" El Diablo picked the vigilante up by the shoulder and began to walk out before falling. "DAMN!"

"L-leave me!" Black Spider whispered from the ground.

"No, _mi compañero._" El Diablo turned as someone came up behind them. "Qué?"

Just then, one of the mercenaries fired back at the building, casuing it to explode. Deadshot gritted his teeth as the blast tossed him to the ground. Harley looked back at the building. Boomerang tossed a boomerang at a retreating mercenary. Voltaic stood by after helping Deadshot to his feet.

El Diablo coughed as he tried to stand. "Coño de mierda!"

Black Spider smiled. "Heh, s-so that's how your power works."

El Diablo knelt next to him. He heard footsteps. "Qué?"

Harley knelt. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you, your families, and their prom dates! Kapiche?"

"Just help me with him. Your rep is safe." El Diablo and Harley put their arms around him and lifted him up.

Deadshot pointed his pistol at a wounded merc. "Where the hell did Mad Dog go?"

"H-he escaped into the woods!" The mercenary pointed with his ragged finger.

"Thanks." Deadshot pulled the trigger remorselessly.

Mad Dog heard the shot and smiled. His mask had been destroyed in the explosion. He would come back for Deadshot. He would kill him. He would -

Mad Dog frowned as he came face-to-face with...well, something.

King Shark smirked. "Pretty necklace."

Several minutes later, they met in a clearing with a chopper. The Belle Reve guards pointed their weapons at the squad members as one took the baby from Deadshot. Harley giggled as the men patted them down.

Deadshot climbed into the helo and sat in one of the seats. "Back to Belle Reve?"

"No." The doctor in the chopper pressed a button and the timer on the squad's nano-bombs reset. "There was an anti-metahuman riot in Gotham. You're clean-up."

**Alright, sorry for the late upload.**

**Senpen Banka: Thank you for your support**

**Anonymous user who commented: Yes Slade was blonde in the comics. But I was somewhat kinda going for an Arrow kinda thing.**


	5. Episode 5: Playing Superhero

** Episode 5: Playing Superhero**

** Downtown, Gotham City**

Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman, strode our of the Batmobile into the street. A wall of cops was the only thing separating the rioters from the Justice League of America. "Commander, what's going on here? Where's Gordon?"

"Oh hell! Gordon's in a chopper with miniguns and tear gas ready to bomb these bastards." The SWAT member looked at them. "And all due respect sir, but bringing meta-humans into a fight that is targetted against them, is a pretty quick way to burn the city down!"

Clark Kent, aka Superman chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get this cleaned up." He turned to Barry Allen, aka the Flash and Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. "You two clam them down. Me and Batman will round up any criminals that got out in this chaos. Green Lantern, Aquaman, you take care of the press."

Then a helicopter set down. On the side was the symbol of Belle Reve. And stepping out, was Amanda Waller.

Superman stepped up to her. "We've got this covered, Waller. Thanks for the assist, though."

"I'll be handling this one, Kent." Waller nodded at her troops, moving out from the helo. Somehow her dress suit was maintaining it's shape and form. "You and your 'heroes' have a track record of making shit worse."

"That was before. We're perfectly qualified to take this on!"

"So are my people. Now move." Waller's troops moved up with their high-tech weapons. "Before this gets ugly."

Batman looked around at the Justice League. Superman sighed. "Alright Waller. Just do it right. Keep casulties minimum."

"That's our job." Waller watched them leave and smirked. Superheroes. Always will be the same. "Deadshot where are you?"

"On our way." The marksman placed his mask over his head. "We have your damn package and Spider needs medical attention."

"He'll get it. Meanwhile, you and the rest are going to disperse this crowd." Waller looked around at the battling police and rioters. "Kill who you must but keep it minimum casulties."

"The Bat told you that didn't he."

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"It's not my style." Deadshot looked over his arm cannons. "Max body count is more like it."

"We can't be dropping corpses in a public area." Waller ducked as a brick came flying over her head. One of her guards nailed the guy who threw it. "We just need to contain this. Waller out."

Deadshot frowned as his comm shut off. "Diablo, Voltaic. Waller says no massacres."

Voltaic smirked. "Damn! And I was hoping to get some real action."

"Was the zombies back in the stadium not enough, mate?" Captain Boomerang flipped one of his signature weapons in the air. "I'm beginning to think yer a psychopath."

Harley leaned in sexily and giggled. "I already am!" She leaned towards Deadshot in a seductive way, making a kissy face towards his mask. "C'mon cowboy. Give us a kiss!"

" 'Ey, if ye're gonna be puttin' out, don't waste yer time with 'im." Captain Boomerang made a swinging motion with his arm. "Toss a liddle over here, love!"

"Fuck off, kangaroo!" Harley made a snarling noise at him. "Wave your boomerang at the shark guy."

"Do that and I'll rip it off!" King Shark cracked his knuckles.

Voltaic chuckled.

Boomerang grinned around the helo as it came closer to the ground. "Everyone ready to play superhero?"

"I AM!" Harley jumped out of the flying copter as it was three feet off the ground, landing on her feet and swinging her giant mallet at the rioters. "Who wants to get smashed? I'm all ready!"

Deadshot facepalmed. Getting out of the chopper he exchanged the hollow-point mags in his wrist cannons for ones filled with rubber bullets. "Harley! Stand down! We're not here to rack up bodies."

"Awwwwwww." Harley stop spinning it as rioters backed off.

"Shark, you're our big man." Deadshot looked back at him. "Push these bastards back."

King Shark began moving slowly forward, in front of the police. The Gotham cops used their shields to make a wall of plastic against the civilians who were shouting in anger at the large squad member. Bottles and rocks bounced off and broke on his thick skin.

Deadshot quickly dispatched the more violent ones with a well-aimed shot to the gut or chest. But he could feel something was up. "Shark, Digger, El Diablo, be on your edge for anything unusual!"

"I feel it too, mate!" Boomerang knocked out a rioter with a boomerang that came back to his hand exactly. "There's something up."

"I know." Deadshot scanned the crowd. "Oh Jesus!"

A man came tearing from the crowd, ripping open his jacket. "I give myself for the higher cause! Hail Basilisk!"

El Diablo rushed to the front and took the brunt of the blast. His fire-absorbing powers protected them from most of it and King Shark's thickened skin took the rest. "Aaaaaaarrrrrggghhhh!"

The rioters looked amazed. Here was a meta-human - the very people they hated - protecting them. It was a shock to the senses. And Deadshot was amused.

The police wasted no time in calling in back up while they rounded up troublemakers. Waller smiled as the SWAT leader came up to her. "I don't know who or what the fuck they are, but that was a damn fine job."

Deadshot walked over to her. "Alright, deactivate your timer. And I want my hour."

"That sounded dangerously like an order."

"Maybe it was." Deadshotspread his arms.

"Hold on a goddamn minute, Lawton. Some crazy bastard came out of nowhere and just blew a hole in the street. Not to mention _killed _whoever Diablo couldn't shield." Waller looked around. "Basilisk...I've heard that before."

"I know. They were a terrorist organization whoes existence was never confirmed." Deadshot looked to where paramedics and police were standing.

"If fanatics are yelling it out in the street with bomb vests on, then that's as real as it gets." Waller sighed. "Spider might have some experience since if they're in this city."

Deadshot nodded and walked over to El Diablo. "Nice work."

El Diablo cocked his head to the side. "So I take it you're not the cold-blooded murderer we all see you as?"

"Don't kid yourself." Deadshot removed his helmet and placed a cigar in his mouth, lighting it. "You'll find me to be the worst guy on this unit after a while."

El Diablo kept a sad smile on his face. The tattoos were somewhat worn off. Harley was staring at them closely.

**X**

** X**

** Belle Reve Penintentary**

Black Spider coughed as he sat up. Waller was standing in front of him. "Hello Eric."

"What do you want, Waller?"

"There's no need to be hostile." Waller smiled. It was a cold smile, unsincere. "I just need what you know about Basilisk."

"They're terrorists." Needham coughed again. "Cold, cruel terrorists. Worse than ISIS. They think they're drawing strength from a huge snake of the aincient world. Pretty stupid, huh? They're led by a meta-human named Regulus. At least that's what he calls himself."

"Have you been involved?"

"Long time ago, I was chasing down some punks from the meta-gang the Swamp Angels. I went into the sewers to find them, 'cept there was no trace of them. I was kinda confused. Then, traveling under their territory, I found them."

"And?"

"Dead. They had been mutilated and tortured to death. So Basilisk is as real as it gets." Needham spat blood. "Why?"

"Suicide bomber in the city today during the riot." Waller stood. "He made his affiliation pretty clear."

"Psycho if you ask me."

"Yeah. Thank you Eric."

"No problem. When will I be back in the field."

"Soon." Waller smiled as she left the room. "Real soon."

Deadshot sat in his cell, brooding as always. In his hands was the cherished photo of his daughter. He had screwed up. Bad. Coming home to his wife like that...no soldier wanted that. His face fell into his hands. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"You okay, cowboy?"

Deadshot looked towards the door at Harley Quinn. "Harley...what're you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you." Harley giggled and sat down next to him on the cell bed.

"Why'd they let you out of your cell?"

"Dinner time, you didn't know? We all get let out." Harley stroked his cheek with her albino hand. "What's wrong, cowboy?"

Deadshot smiled inwardly at her attempts to console him. "Nothing. Just stuff from the past."

"Oh baby, I'm an expert in that." Harley wrapped an arm around the marksman's shoulders.

Deadshot jumped up, smacking her arm aside. "I don't need you! I don't need anybody! I'm a killer! I will always be that! And only that! Don't try to change me!"

Then he looked down at her. Harley's eyes were filled with..._fear_. It was strange. He had seen others afraid of him. But nothing like this cold, inhuman fear. Maybe it was all that she had suffered at the hands of the Joker or maybe it was just an animal phase coming out in her. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Harley brought a hand up slowly to his cheek. "Let's go eat, cowboy."

They made their way downstairs to the cafeteria where the rest of the squad and most of the other inmates were having dinner. Even Black Spider had managed to get let down there. Captain Boomerang and King Shark whistled and whooped as the pair took their seats. "Well, I ain't see that comin', Floyd. Yew ready for another relationship so soon?"

"Shut up, Digger." Deadshot sat down. "It's...not like that."

He noticed Black Spider staring at something. Turning, Deadshot saw a bald man with tallies cut into his forehead sitting at a table further away. "Lemme guess, you wanna take that guy, Spider?"

"Victor Zsaz." Spider curled his lip in distaste. "Serial killer and mutiple rapist."

The man was talking and laughing with some other criminals. Black Spider's fist tightened. "They're probably joking about some innocent soul they slaughtered." He turned to the rest of the team. "How much for you to look the other way?"

"You have no money, Spider." Deadshot lit a cigar. "Not my buisness anyway."

"Bloody 'ell mate. He screwed you an' you want revenge." Captain Boomerang sipped from his cup. "You do what you want."

The other shrugged and turned their faces. Black Spider stood up with the help of the table. Limping over to Zsaz's table, he smiled at the criminals.

What happened next will always be disagreed upon. For the members of the Suicide Squad, they never saw it, only hearing a great commotion. For the other criminals, it was horrific carnage. For those who had to clean it up, it was a mess. To Black Spider it was justice.

To Amanda Waller, it was just what she needed. That kind of energy could be channeled to her uses. Especially with Black Spider.

As the guards carried away Zsaz's broken body and mopped up the blood and pieces of bone from the ground, the warden smiled as she contemplated ways to use Black Spider's new-found aggression.

**Sorry for the late upload guys. Thank you for your support, and I will see you next time. **


	6. Episode 6: Regulus

**Episode 6: Regulus**

Deadshot worked out the crinks in his neck as he came to. The sound of wind rushing past a hollow object prompted him to open his eyes. The rest of the Squad was there. Harley, El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, Black Spider, King Shark and Voltaic were all there. As well as a couple newbies. There was some buff chick with with a green mask; a guy whose eyes glowed a luminescent green; and a woman with bandoliers of C4.

"Waller...where are we?"

"That will be shown to you when you jump." Waller's voice sounded secretive. A lot more secretive than usual.

"Well who're the newbies?"

"The body-builder is Knockout, glow-in-the-dark is called Chemo and the suicide bomber is Plastique."

Chemo grinned and spread his hand, creating a glowing goop that he held in one palm. "You wouldn't wanna touch this baby."

Deadshot sighed and shook his head. "What's the mission, Waller?"

"There's a Basilisk base several miles from where you'll land. Intelligence from spy satellites show a lot of troop movement. Recent photos also indicate that Regulus, the leader of this organization, is on site also."

"And you want us to kick his ass?"

"Precisely."

"That's easier said than done."

"If you don't do it, you don't get off the sentence and no hour of time every weekend with Zoe."

Deadshot burned with anger as Waller declared his buisness over the comm. "We've got it under control."

Black Spider looked at the marksman. "So, you're not _just_ the cold-blooded bastard we see you as."

"Shut up. So Waller, we're supposed to kill Regulus, not bring him to you?"

"Any way you can."

"My kinda job."

Plastique spoke up. "Regulus isn't just a man, Waller. He's an idea." She reached for a detonator on her belt. "And you can't kill an idea."

"Deadshot, shoot that bitch!"

Deadshot slammed the release button that kept him strapped into the seat too late. Plastiques bombs exploded as she shouted "Hail Basilisk!" Chemo screamed as the blast enveloped him. El Diablo leapt up and created a fire shield. "Get behind me!"

The explosion tore the back of the plane off. Deadshot heard Knockout screaming as she was flung with it out of the plane. The view showed a wide ocean ending at a beach that was a mile away. Deadshot began gathering the survivors. Black Spider threw a parachute at Deashot and another at El Diablo.

Deadshot nodded and turned around, kicking King Shark out of the remainder of the plane. Harley peeked over his shoulder. "Deadshot, I'm not sure if Shark can survive that fall."

"We're about to find out."

El Diablo allowed Captain Boomerang to hold onto his back as he jumped. Voltaic ran to the giant opening. "Yo, Spider! Wait up."

Black Spider sighed and waited for Voltaic to grip his shoulders before jumping.

Harley looked at Deadshot and giggled. "I want a piggy-back ride too!"

"Get on."

"Yippee!" Harley slammed into Deadshot, knocking him over the edge.

"Harley, you crazy bitch, you'll get us killed!"

The parachute opened as Deadshot pulled the ripcord. Black Spider and El Diablo's had already popped open. They glided down. Harley licked the back of his helmet. "I wanna do this more, pudden."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?" Harley looked hurt. "I always call my boyfriends that."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"What about the cabin?"

"That was different."

"Not really" Harley shrugged and wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning her head against his. "No matter."

Deadshot sighed and the parachuters plunged into the ocean. Ridding himself of the pack, he began treading water like the rest. Voltaic was pissed. "Fuck! Where the fuck are we?"

"Calm your ass down." Black Spider insisted.

"Fucking easy for you to say. Let me remind you that electricity and water don't mix."

"Shut the hell up, both of you." Deadshot looked down at the cracked compass on his forearm. "But like he said: Where are we?"

"Gulf of Mexico, about a mile from the coast."

They all turned to King Shark. It was the first full sentence they had heard from him. Harley was so surprised she fell beneath the waves before resurfacing. "I'm okay!"

Captain Boomerang smirked. "Well, looks like Shark Week 'ad 'is first thought."

"He's right." Deadshot looked up at the bigger squad member. "You're talking more. What gives?"

"The water. It makes me better. Waller keeps me dry."

"Right. And how exactly do you know where we are?"

"I can taste it in the water."

Even Black Spider had to grin at that. "So just by taking a drink, you know where the water's from?"

"Yup. Poland Spring water is from the US. Not Poland. Fucking rip-off."

Deadshot began swimming. "I hope everyone took their SEAL courses 'cause we got a lotta swimming to do."

And so they started out move. It was gauranteed to take a long time.

**X**

** X**

** Gulf of Mexico**

** Several hours later**

Deadshot hauled himself onto the beach, exhausted. He fell onto the sand, breathing heavily. "Jesus."

The others were crawling up the beach. Voltaic coughed out water and collapsed. Deadshot felt a hand wrap around his chest. "Fuck off Harley."

"Why you gotta be like that, Deady?" Harley kissed him on the neck. "Cantcha see I'm really interested?"

"Well I'm not." Deadshot sat up. "Prep fast, squad. We're moving out."

Waller called in again. "Deadshot, where are you?"

"Fine, thanks, you?"

"I'm in no mood for games."

"Alright. We're on our way to the target. We did just swim the Gulf of Mexico."

"Oh, you did?" Waller's voice was filled with mock concern. "Poor baby. Did you get your little tighty-whities wet?"

"Maybe I was out of line, but that's just terrible."

"Whatever. Kill Regulus. Any way you can."

"Roger. Deadshot out."

The marksman waved the Squad forward. Captain Boomerang whipped out two of his signature weapons. Black Spider crept along the jungle floor silently. Harley just skipped along.

They came to the very wooded edge of a cliff. Deadshot shushed them and knelt down. His cybernetic eye zoomed in on the clearing below. There were hundreds of troops milling around in highly advanced uniforms. Row upon row of barracks were surrounded by barbed wire. Black Spider grimaced. "It's a goddamn concentration camp."

He was right. There were civvies being herded into the barracks. The soldiers were well-armed and seemed prepared for anything. Deadshot looked to his left. "That's the main compound right there."

It was a giant steel building in the left-half of the entire camp. Harley whistled. El Diablo frowned and King Shark just cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a four-wheeler and Deadshot turned around to see several dirt bikes surrounding the Squad. One ATV rolled up and a man in a Basilisk uniform and pointed at the Squad. "Sieze them!"

Deadshot nailed several of the Basilisk men, before a swarm brought him down. Voltaic ran off into the trees. El Diablo swore as he tried to punch several of them. Even King Shark and Black Spider were finally brought down, though there was some difficulty with the former. Deadshot's head was bashed into the ground and he went unconcious.

**X**

** X**

** Later**

** Basilisk Base**

Deadshot woke up. The view was fuzzy, but cleared. He was on the back of the ATV. It stopped. The Basilisk men were shouting and they grabbed Deadshot, hauling him off the ATV and forcing him to walk. The other Squad members were around him. Captain Boomerang shook his head groggily. "Bloody 'ell mate," he murmured. "Where are we?"

"The base, I think."

"Good lord."

"Yeah, we're fucked."

"Not really. They get Volty?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then we got a chance."

"You think he'd come back for us? Waller's best bet now is to flick our switches and sit back."

Captain Boomerang quieted. The rest of the team was awake and were all probably thinking the same thing.

They were led to the main compund. There, the Basilisk man forced them onto their knees. A voice spoke. "Who dares to threaten the mighty Basilisk?"

Another voice, the man who had captured them. "Unknown, my lord. We found the skulking around the outskirts. However, the man in the read and silver is called Deadshot, he is an assassin and the red and blue one is Harley Quinn. They are both very famous."

Deadshot looked up to see the first speaker. He was clad in green and gold. One of his arms was a very orangish gold. His hair was long and black.

The man spoke again. "They are the Suicide Squad. A unit of criminals used by Amanda Waller to assassinate figures like me." He took Deadshot's helmet in his hands and looked into the helmet-cam. "Yes, Waller. I know about your project. I know _all _about it."

Waller whispered one word as she stared him in the face. "Higgins."

"I know this, because, who am I, my children?" He raised his arms and looked around as his followers saluted with their arms outstretched.

"You are Regulus! Hail the almighty Basilisk!"

**Okay, that was fun to write. Also, I have figured out the theme song for this show.**

_**18 and Life - Skid Row**_

**Look that up if you haven't heard it. And some character themes**

**Deadshot: **_**Bullet with a Name - Nonpoint**_

**King Shark: **_**Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace**_

**El Diablo: **_**Wrong Side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch**_

**Voltaic: **_**High Voltage -AC/DC**_

**Lemme know if you have a request for a character theme. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Episode 7: Basilisk Rising

**Episode 7: Basilisk Rising**

Deadshot frowned and struggled with the bonds around his wrists. They had removed his gauntlets, which meant no wrist guns. The rumors of an almighty leader of a ruthless terrorist organization were true. Harley had a look of _real_ fear. That was a true surprise.

Regulus smiled widely as he surveyed his prize. "Good catch. Very good." He lifted King Shark's chin. "Yes...we can definitely use this one."

King Shark snarled and turned his face away from the fanatic's hand. Regulus smiled. "Feisty, but we'll fix that."

Deadshot sneered. If they could use King Shark, then they'd probably make him a lab rat. Yeah...like Waller wouldn't pull his plug.

Harley looked at him. She really _was_ scared. Why did she think he could help her? He was in the same predicament. But something about her look made him want to protect her. Deadshot shook his head. Stay focused, Floyd.

El Diablo was praying. Dumb fucker. Where were his gods now? Captain Boomerang swore. Black Spider was just sitting there. Waiting for them to take his head off.

Well, the world's greatest marksman wasn't going to go quietly into the night. He looked around for a weakness. Nothing. Just ranks of Basilisk troops.

Then, there it was.

A flash of blue light. Out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't be sure. But it had to be. Or not.

Voltaic? Back?

Nah.

Regulus waved several soldiers over. After a quick discussion with their leader, they brought the Suicide Squad to their feet. King Shark was pulled to a corner while the soldiers lined up behind the other members of the squad. Deadshot felt cold steel pressed up against the back of his head. A familiar feeling.

Then, he felt a jolt. A huge jolt. It ran through his skull, down his spine and through his entire body. He fell. His hands shook and his body shuddered. That hadn't come from the gun. He felt saw a hand offered to him. The marksman looked up.

Voltaic smiled. "Sorry I'm late, bossman. What's the plan?"

Deadshot made a dash for his weapons. Slapping them on his arms, he turned around and put his helmet on. "We finish the mission."

"Right then. Suicide Squad, assemble!" Voltaic shrugged. "I figured we needed a battle cry."

"How about something that fits our purpose more?" Deadshot suggested.

"LIke?"

"Like...'Suicide Squad, KILL!'"

"Oooh, I like it." Harley skipped up with her mallet. "So, where to, pudden?"

"Don't call me that." Deadshot pointed to the main building. "There's gotta be a generator we can blow. Digger, Shark: you hold it down here. Spider, Devilman: go free the prisoners. Me, Harley and Voltaic will take care of the building."

They all ran off in their selective positions. King Shark tossed a recovering guard fifty feet. Captain Boomerang flung several razor-edged boomerangs, decapitating several enemies. Black Spider and El Diablo ran off to the barracks.

Meanwhile, Deadshot and his partners were making headway. He nailed two soldiers with one shot. Harley was swinging her mallet and giggling wildly. Voltaic put electric energy into a truck full of troops, making it explode.

Harley smashed a door in several swings of her mallet. "Yahtzee!"

Deadshot looked around at the guards that turned as they entered. Quickly he jumped into the air and grabbed one around the neck. Harley and Voltaic took care of the other two. Deadshot pointed his wrist gun at the guard's head and knocked a detonator from his hand. "Don't even try the failsafe. Now, if you want to see the sun again, You better show us where this generator is."

The man spat. "Never, you American dogs."

"Fine by me." The blood from the man's brain splattered over Deadshot's costume. "Now, anyone else wanna cooperate?"

The surviving guards glowered and looked at each other, then back at the assassin. "Follow us."

The trio followed the two guards down a metal hallway to a door. Under the aim of Deadshot's gun, one of them put his ID up to the scanner. The door hissed open. Deadshot walked inside and nodded. "Who brought the C4?"

The generator was huge. It hissed and cracked with electricity. Voltaic whistled. "My kinda place."

"No!"

They all turned. Regulus was standing there. "You will not take my dream!" His right hand glowed and he fired a blast of white-hot energy at the group. Voltaic tackled Harley and Deadshot threw a guard in front of himself. The soldier's body was shredded by the blast.

Deadshot fired twice at Regulus' jugular. The terrorist raised and armored arm and blocked it as his staff shot electricity at him. "Tell Waller you failed when you see her in hell, infidel!"

"I think it's time you learned to fear _this_ infidel." Deadshot's eyepiece zoomed in on a chink in Regulus' armor. In the chestplate. Center. The solar plex.

Regulus smiled ferally and his eyes went blank. "Now the fun begins.

Deadshot fired at the spot. Regulus saw it coming and spun to the side. Voltaic got up from the ground and went to help him. "Hey asshole, suck on this!"

Voltaic fired a ball of electricity. Regulus held up an arm. As the energy came in contact with it, it disappeared. Then, Regulus blasted the man across the room. "Who's the asshole now?"

Deadshot rushed Regulus. The Basilisk leader wrapped his arm around the assassin and brought him to his chest. "Haha! Now you die!"

"Yeah." Deadshot grinned. "But I think you will first."

There was a loud shot.

And both men fell to the floor.

Harley Quinn screamed as Deadshot lay bleeding. Voltaic stood back up, his costume shredded.

Deadshot's wish, had been fufilled.

**More to come. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Episode 8: EndgameSeason Finale

**Episode 8: Endgame**

Harley clutched Deadshot's body in her arms as she sobbed. Voltaic knelt. "Harley, I have a plan."

She looked up at his face. "What is it?"

"I'm going to overload the generator with my electricity. It should cause an explosion to destroy this facility." Voltaic held her face in his hands. "But get yourself and Deadshot out of here. I know you can't leave his body."

Harley sniffed and lifted Deadshot's corpse in her arms. "Anything else I can do?"

Voltaic smiled. "A goodnight kiss would be nice."

Harley smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Good luck cowboy." She ran out of the room.

"Tell Waller, I'll see her in Hell."

"I will! Say hi to Deadshot for me!"

Voltaic smiled and turned to the generator. So much power at his hands right now. His smile turned into a grin. He waited several seconds as Harley's footsteps faded. Then the mercenary began channeling electricity through his hands. The energy leapt to the generator and the process of overloading the power began.

Harley frantically dashed the hallways, looking for an exit. Carrying Deadshot was not making it any easier. She kicked in a door and recognized the area they had come through. Speeding down the metal hallway, Harley made it through the exit. OUtside, it was a bloodbath. El Diablo and Black Spider had down well in freeing the prisoners. All the Basilisk soldiers had been slaughtered. King Shark was covered in blood. Black Spider's mask was torn and one of the thermal eyes was shattered.

Harley ran out and shouted "Get back! Voltaic's gonna blow it!"

Captain Boomerang helped her over as the took refuge with some ex-prisoners behind a truck.

Voltaic laughed as his electricity crackled and hissed. The entire room was heating up. The generator couldn't take much more of this. At least he would go out a hero.

Then it happened.

Nothing extremely big, just big _enough._

But to those on the ground, it seemed like a nuke had just gone off. The entire base went sky-high. El Diablo managed to protect them with his fire-absorbing abilities and the truck took the brunt of the rubble.

As the smoke and fire cleared, the Squad stood slowly. Captain Boomerang swore under his breath. Black Spider looked around. A little girl came up to him. "You saved us sir."

"Yeah, I guess we did." Black Spider removed his mask and keyed his radio. "Waller, this is Black Spider. Mission accomplished. Requesting pick-up."

"Yeah, okay."

"One question: why didn't you pull our plugs?"

"That's for me to know, _Eric._ The transport will be there soon."

Black Spider turned to look at the little girl. "Make that multiple transports, Waller. We acquired a few bodies."

**X**

**X**

**Belle Reve Infirmary**

Deadshot awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright. Tearing the breathing tubes from his nose, he looked around. The infirmary. He knew it well by the white walls and medical equipment.

But hadn't he died?

"Don't wreck yourself anymore, Mr. Lawton."

He looked to the right. "Waller. But wasn't I -"

"Just missed your heart." Waller stood up. "You got lucky. Be thankful. You have so much to live for."

Deadshot sneered. "Like what?"

"Let's just say you have a visitor. And I haven't forgotten our deal." Waller stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway. In stepped Harley Quinn. She smiled slowly at him. Deadshot smiled back. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"Yeah." Deadshot looked at the iv tube in his arm. "To be honest, I didn't really think while I was gone."

Harley giggled. "That's alright, pudden." She put her arms around his shoulder and leaned in. "We can make up for it."

Deadshot nodded and kissed her. Deep, long and satisfying. As he pulled his mouth away, he looked into her eyes. A look of longing was in them. It was the same thing he felt. A deep desire for her. His hand crept down her back to the waist of her orange pants. She smiled as he began tugging it down and allowed her body to fall against his. Harley kissed his neck and dug her nails into his chest. "I guess that's a yes."

**X  
X**

**Lawton Residence, 245 W Jameson St**

**Gotham, New York**

Floyd Lawton knocked on the door of his ex-wife's apartment. Next to him was Harley. He figured it was best for Zoe to learn her dad was dating again now rather than later. Susie's boyfriend Will Kavanagh answered. "Oh, Floyd. How you doing?"

"Pretty good, Will." Lawton shook Will's hand. "Susie home?"

"Yeah, yeah." Will opened the door fully to let them in. Harley had managed a somewhat normal appearance. She wore a pink tanktop and a skirt. Her hair was let down from it's pigtails and she had washed the black make-up from around her eyes.

"Daddy!" Zoe came shrieking out of the kitchen and into her father's arms. "Are you done with your job, Daddy?"

"Only for the weekend. They keep me very busy." Lawton smiled as he hugged his daughter. "You ready to have a lot of fun today?"

"Yes."

He stood up and smiled. "Zoe, I want to meet Daddy's new girlfriend. Ms. Harleen."

Harley smiled and offered a hand. "Just call me Harley. We can be friends now."

"Okay, Harley." Zoe giggled.

Harley smiled and sat down next to Zoe on the couch. Susie walked out of the kitchen and her jaw dropped, then closed. "Ummm, hey Floyd. Can I talk to you?"

Lawton nodded and followed her, Will behind him. He leaned up against a counter. "Alright, I know what you're thinking."

"No, you really don't!" Susie was pissed. "What the hell are you thinking? Bringing a convicted supervillain into my home and introducing her to our daughter?"

"Okay, I know it looks bad." Lawton held up his hands. "But I have it all under control. She's not as bad as you think and I am still the best shot in the world."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your daughter's father. And because in everything I did, I fought for her."

Susie slowly relaxed. "Okay."

"Okay." Lawton went back out into the living room and smiled at his daughter.

**X**

**X**

**1 Hour later**

There was a knock at the door. Will opened it again. "Hello?"

Eric Needham, aka the Black Spider was standing there in a suit. "Hello, is Floyd Lawton here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am from the state. According to Mr. Lawton, his alloted hour of visiting time is up. Please inform him to exit."

Will turned. "Hey Floyd, there's a suit here sayin' that you gotta leave."

"Already? Okay, hang on." Lawton kissed Zoe on the head. "I'll be back next weekend if time allows me."

"Okay daddy." She hugged him. "I"ll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Lawton and Harley walked out the door. As he looked out at the street he swore.

Susie, Will and Zoe came to the door.

Outside was a stretch-limo. And around it, was the Suicide Squad.

Granted, they were all in casual clothing. Even King Shark was in jeans and a t-shirt. Zoe came to her father's side. "Daddy, are these people here to hurt you?"

"No honey." Lawton frowned as he walked down the stairs and into the limo. "These are Daddy's friends."

**X**

**X**

**Arkham Asylum**

Amanda Waller walked the hallway with two techs at her side. They carried a bag with them, carrying a very specific set of armor in it. They stopped in front of a cell that was occupied by a gray-haired man doing push-ups. "Figured you'd be by, sooner or later once you heard."

Waller tossed a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it into the cell. The man picked it up and sat on his bed examining it. He turned, revealing an eyepatch over his right eye. "And what happens if I don't sign?"

Waller smiled. "You rot in here, or you work for me."

**Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading. Next season will be even more action packed.**

**Give me some suggestions for characters to appear in the reviews and see you all soon.**


End file.
